


Heat Waves

by nullgrl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Bobby, Established Relationship, Fake Sex Toys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Hanbin | B.I, Omega Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Omega/Omega, half of these aren't even established tags disappointed but not surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullgrl/pseuds/nullgrl
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m about to be knotted,” Bobby pushes his hips up to rub himself on Hanbin’s cotton underwear.“Fakeknotted,” Hanbin emphasizes.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Heat Waves

“What the fuck is that even supposed to be?” Bobby scrunches his nose, snatching the dildo from Hanbin’s hand. He turns it over, his large palm handling it in a way that makes Hanbin’s body heat up.

“It’s a knot.” He sighs.

Bobby snorts, “This is no way a knot. I’ve seen porn and this is not that huge ass bump that ties at the rim.” His fingers runs over the knotted end, Hanbin can feel the liquid streaming out his asshole dampen his boxers even more. “If I saw this on an alpha I’d run.”

“Funny of you to say that as if you even liked alphas.” Hanbin grabs the dildo from Bobby’s hands before he ends up leaking all over the sheets.

Bobby snickers, “Yeah, you’re right babe. I’m kind of regretting buying it, though.” He looked at it warily, his fingers coming back up to trace the silicon. Hanbin can feel his cock strain against his boxers, he didn’t think he’d feel this hot about seeing his boyfriend finger a knotted dildo toy.

“Look,” Hanbin presses a button on the dildo and hears Bobby’s stunned gasp when the knotted end inflates with air. “It’s got this little button that pumps up the size of the knot.” He pressed the button twice and it stops at a pretty normal sized knot.

Well, at least Hanbin _thinks_ it’s normal sized, not like he’s ever seen one in person. Just porn because Bobby loves to watch omegas being knotted. Sometimes it confuses Hanbin, his boyfriend isn’t interested in alphas but he said he found it kind of hot how the omegas squirmed and cried when they were knotted. Occasionally it makes Hanbin jealous, insecure that he wasn’t enough for his pretty omega boyfriend. Which is why he had convinced Bobby to try out the knot toy, maybe Hanbin could play out the fantasy they both had.

“Woah, that’s so cool.” He makes grabby hands again, eyes lit up in curiosity when Hanbin gives in and hands him the toy. Bobby presses the button and they both watch as it gets bigger and bigger. Hanbin watching in horror and Bobby in lustful want. “It’s almost the size of your fist, I think.” He takes Hanbin’s hand and pushes it into a fist. It’s actually a lot bigger, Hanbin’s kind of scared.

“That’s so fucking hot. I can’t wait for you to fuck me with it.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” Hanbin asks.

Bobby hums, nodding excitedly. “Hell yeah! I’m going to get two dicks up my ass, of course I’m okay with this.”

That makes Hanbin a little hot and relieved. Shivering at how cute his boyfriend was vibrating with excitement to try out the toy. “Cool.” Hanbin blinked and breathed in deeply. “I tried it out beforehand, just to make sure it wasn’t faulty. You should be fine with no accidents.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, I’m taking care of you tonight baby.” Hanbin grabs Bobby and drags him to sit on his lap. He’s naked and his thighs are so wet with his lovely scented slick. Bobby’s hand comes to squeeze Hanbin’s dick and also put the head of the dildo into his lips, licking it suggestively. “I’m really glad I won’t have hand cramps by the end of your heat.” He says teasingly.

Bobby pouts around the dildo, frowning a little as he pulls out the toy. “Meanie,” he tells him. “It’s not my fault that you know how to twist your fingers deep inside me.”

Hanbin chuckles, doing exactly that. Bobby is so wet, the hole easily allowing Hanbin’s three fingers to sink in. “Yeah well, it’s not my fault either that your pretty little omega hole gets wetter and wetter when I fist you.” He pushes in his pinky, Bobby’s legs spread between Hanbin and his hands sink deeper into Hanbin’s shoulders. The older omega purrs like a pleased kitten when Hanbin digs in deeper and finds the ball of nerves.

“Fuck, that feels so good Hanbin-ah.”

Hanbin’s hand pops out in a loud and lewd wet sound. It makes them both flush, Bobby grinning a little timidly. He lies him down, fixing the pillows so that Bobby’s body was relax. Hanbin crawls over Bobby’s body, his mouth coming to find the scent glands on his neck. His tongue slides out and licks, giggling along with Bobby at the ticklish feeling. He smells so good, like the bakery across their building and like the fruits from the local farm market.

“I can’t believe I’m about to be knotted,” Bobby pushes his hips up to rub himself on Hanbin’s cotton underwear.

“ _Fake_ knotted,” Hanbin emphasizes.

Bobby shrugs, “A knot is a knot. Now hurry and eat me up.” He shoves himself further up the fluffy pillows, spreading his legs wide, hanging up in the air where the inside of them were shiny with slick.

Hanbin groans, hand rubbing his hard cock. “You’re really demanding when you’re in heat.”

Bobby smiles sweetly, teeth glinting in the yellow lights of Hanbin’s room. “And you’re whiny and way more bossy than me. I have to endure you riding me for like three hours and you get mad when I come quickly.”

“That’s because you orgasm way too fast and I’m still chasing my heat.”

“Oh my god, Hanbin. Shut up, you’re bruising my ego. Are you going to do something about my very wet hole that I am presenting to you like the little good omega I am for you –”

“– you are nowhere near being a good omega, spoiled brat.”

“–or do I have to go and search for someone to fill me up – holy shit! _Hanbinnie_!” Bobby moans so loud that Hanbin is afraid his neighbors will hear the whiny, pleading words leaving those pouty lips. Hanbin slurps in such a vulgar sound that he blushes to his ears, growling just a little when he grips Bobby’s hips and picks him up for better access to his wet hole.

Bobby’s soft thighs wrap around his neck, squeaking when his tongue delves in deeper and teasingly hits the outer nerves. His body twitches, muscles jumping from his lean legs. Hanbin grasps the ass cheeks and spreads them further apart to slick his whole face up in the lovely scent of freshly baked blueberry muffins and sweet raspberries.

Hanbin fucks his tongue into the loose hole, licking up the wonderful taste of it and allowing for it to sit on his tongue. He moans like it’s a pastry, sugary and sweet. Above, Bobby is scrambling to hold onto something. The veins in his forearms shift when he grasps the pillows, teeth gritting down hard that it hurts his jaw. His neck arches back, his back bones popping when Hanbin lifts him further up. Bobby pushes his hips against Hanbin’s face, sinking into the sounds that Hanbin made when his tongue drove in so much deeper.

“Bin! Oh fuck, man. Keep that up and I’ll come.” Hanbin smirks, laughing into the wet hole which makes Bobby shiver, his hole winking to be filled. The older omega was such a heady scent, so addicting that Hanbin wanted to drown in nothing but Bobby and his aroma.

Hanbin lifts his head up, face shining in slick. Bobby moans at the beautiful sight, his cock spurting out thick pre-come. “I know you can come again hyung, you’ve done it before.” He spreads the legs wider apart, mouth coming to wrap around the swollen head where Hanbin got an even better taste of the omega’s sweetness.

Bobby makes this little helpless gasp that has Hanbin’s slick pouring out like some fountain as if he was in high school all over again going through his first heat. “How do you have such a nasty mouth, Hanbin-ah? You’re always so shy to do anything besides hold hands in public.”

Hanbin laughs cruelly, “The real question here is how are you still coherent.” He puts the dick back in his mouth, relishing in the way Bobby’s face scrunches up in pleasure, his mouth open with mewls leaving his pretty lips. “If you can still think anything besides my name and my tongue than I’m doing something wrong.”

Hanbin pushes his head back down to sloppily and messily swallow the clear liquid. Bobby’s thighs are shaking from having been spread and the tight hold Hanbin sometimes had them in. He licked the sensitive inside, biting down on the milky skin before giving the red mark kitten licks.

“Okay dude, you made your point.” Bobby pants. “I want you to fuck me. Now.”

“So demanding,” Hanbin growls playfully. He snickers when Bobby’s leg hits the side of his head in annoyance but does as he’s told. “Alright baby, lift up, please?” Bobby eagerly obeys which only makes the fire burn brighter in Hanbin’s system. His boyfriend was notorious for being a rule breaker, but when he was like this, in heat and needy for him, Hanbin could get away with anything.

“Hurry the fuck up, Bin-ah! I want to be filled.”

Well. Almost anything, no one ever said that impatience went away even during heats.

“Jesus, hold still, will you. I’m trying to be a gentleman.” Hanbin says as he puts one of the fluffy thick pillows under Bobby’s belly. He pushes the omega gently on top of it, rolling his eyes at the way Bobby kept grinding his hips on the soft cloth.

“I don’t want a gentleman. I want your fat omega dick inside of me and the knotted toy.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Hanbin mockingly pouts.

The pillow gives Hanbin the leverage of Bobby’s ass curved upwards so he can hit his prostate easier. He doesn’t even need to lube his dick, just slides it into the loose, wet hole and groans as he hits in home. This is where his dick belongs, snuggled between Bobby’s velvety soft walls.

“I want to come in you first, kay.” Bobby’s not even listening, eyes rolling in pleasure and fogging up every time the dick hit his prostate. He tries meeting each thrust with a roll of his hips but he’s too sloppy with each push.

Hanbin was hammering his cock inside Bobby like his life depended on it. His whole body shaking with each thrust, listening to the way Bobby blabbered nonsense that didn’t make sense. He grins wolfishly, slapping each cheek for added effect of pleasure with his slides. Bobby’s skin was a lightly colored pink, it ran up from his nape down his bony spine and to his bottom that slapped and jiggled with each thrust.

It was kind of cute how his boyfriend tried to ride back into his dick, his body twitchy and sensitive. Hanbin could feel his dick wanting to explode so he started to jam in at a faster pace. Bobby was so loud in bed, a whiny, crying mess all over the sheets. Though in his defense so was Hanbin when he was in his heat.

Hanbin groans when he comes inside, rubbing his shaft slicked with lube as he covered some of Bobby’s ass with his come as well. It was such a lewd sight, Hanbin would have taken a picture of the glossy wet ass, hole loose, his come and Bobby’s slick pouring – but Hanbin did not have an early death wish. Instead just memorizing the image for later jacking off material.

“Hanbin-ah, I’m still hard.” Bobby’s hips humped the pillow, riding it as he searched for some source of release.

He was still regaining his breath from his first orgasm, but he knew that if he did nothing to help Bobby the older would probably choke him for leaving him “unattended.” Hanbin grabbed the dildo, hands a bit shaky as he moved it into the still streaming hole. He could hear Bobby’s mewls and hiccups, his other hand traveling beneath the trembling thighs until he touched Bobby’s hard dick.

He pushes in the toy and smirks when Bobby howls out. “Shut up, they’re going to hear.”

Bobby kicks his feet out, legs quivering as the toy was pushed to the hilt. “I don’t care, the stupid fuckers should know how good my omega makes me feel.”

He pulls the toy out and then wriggles it in slow circles back inside Bobby. The older omega snaps in frustration and tells Hanbin to get on with it but then he’s cut off from his anger when Hanbin squeezes his sensitive head and he comes all over the pillow. Hanbin keeps the toy fucking in and out of him, feeling his own dick become hard again.

“Ready for mine too,”

“I’ve been ready for hours!”

Hanbin keeps the head of the toy snug around the hole and slides his own under it. The toy is hot, just as hot as Bobby’s insides. It feels weird, Hanbin makes a face at the hard plastic which feels a bit too fake when he slides in the head of his cock. But then the idea, the image, and noises of what he’s doing overshadows that.

Bobby has his little hole stretched out as full as it can get and Hanbin isn’t even halfway in. The shaft of his dick and the dildo glimmer with the sticky slick. It’s a slippery slide, Hanbin feels like he needs to go slow since this is Bobby’s first time being filled with two things. Fisting Bobby is nothing like have two dicks inside.

“Fuck,” the _u_ in the word rolls out until it becomes a high pitch moan. “God, this feels so good.”

“Dude, you’re like swallowing this shit.” Hanbin can’t hold back his hips and just ends up pushing as far in as he can go. “You’re such a horny omega.”

“So are you,” Bobby throws back. “You’re way more kinky then me.”

Hanbin slaps Bobby’s ass as punishment and relishes in the way it both makes the butt squeeze around his dick and moves the toy to tickle Hanbin’s cock. “I’m not the one with two dicks up their ass.”

“Do you want it next time?”

“Why are you still talking.” It’s an awkward position as Hanbin stretches his arm beneath his body where it connects to Bobby. But he manages to slide out the toy along with his dick, hearing the filthy squelching sounds that their bodies and the toy produce.

After that it’s a blur to the both of them. Hanbin grunts as he fucks in the heat and feels his dick twitching with the plastic toy that rides him. Bobby pushes the corner of one of the pillows into his mouth, biting down on it hard because the euphoria that sings through his body is going to make him scream and contrary to what he said earlier, he doesn’t actually fancy the idea of facing the neighbors in about a week.

Hanbin has his eyes on the way his dick and the toy slide out. The little bump at the end can’t fit inside and neither can the rest of Hanbin, but he still finds it really sexy how Bobby took the two of them like he had always been doing this.

His eyes flutter shut when he comes again for the second time, Bobby’s ass pulsating around him. This time Hanbin keeps his dick inside until he feels himself soften and thrusts the toy back in fully before any come or slick slides out.

“Knotting you now,” Hanbin warns. He presses the button and watches it inflate. “Tell me when to stop, yeah?” He tells the very lost in the pleasure omega, rubbing circles into the soft skin of his thighs. Hips twitch as the toy hits spot on his prostate, when it starts to become painful he gasps out, “Stop!” Bobby quakes when he comes again, feeling like he’d melt into the sheets.

Hanbin presses the button twice and finally nudges in the knot to tie around Bobby’s rim. Fuck, Hanbin was taking that picture, his life be damn.

“Did you just take a picture?”

“Pft, no.”

“I will edge you the next time you’re in heat if I find out you did.”

Hanbin climbs up and helps Bobby move to where the sheets weren’t messy with their come and slick. “I wouldn’t make threats like that if I were you. I’m in charge for a whole week, omega.” He winks when Bobby chuckles and waves his hand for Hanbin to come closer.

“Come over here, I want to eat you out too.”

Hanbin clambers until he’s got his legs between Bobby’s head, his thighs quivering slightly as he lowers his ass down for Bobby’s tongue. “Mhm, fuck. You’re such a good omega Bobby hyung.”

“The best omega?” Bobby preens.

Hanbin nods, “Yeah baby. Best omega anyone could ask for.”

Bobby purrs, his tongue not really entering into his hole but more swirling around the rim. When his tongue pushes in, Hanbin starts to jerk off his dick, so heavy and full even after he just came inside Bobby. Bobby’s tongue pushes past the muscle, giving little kitten licks and sucking the skin of his rim. When Hanbin feels like he’s about to come he slides off the tongue and puts his cock into the mouth that had been ready to whine out why Hanbin had moved. Bobby takes it, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with the dewy texture of Hanbin’s slick.

“Swallow it.” Hanbin commands, his hand jerking off what he couldn’t fit into the mouth. Bobby bobs his head up and down, it must be uncomfortable with his head lifted up in a way that was definitely pulling his neck and upper back muscles, but they’re both too invested in searching for that release and pleasure they can feel tense in their bones. Hanbin’s stomach flexes and his hips jerk forwards so suddenly that Bobby chokes on the cock, his throat bobbing as he swallows Hanbin’s come.

“You’re the best omega too Hanbinnie. And you taste _so good_.” Bobby’s voice is hoarse, his hand slowly fisting his dick that had flared to life while he’d been blowing Hanbin. “I wish I could drink your come. Like all the time.”

Hanbin makes an icky face. “Ew, that’s fucking nasty.”

“If I had a cup I’d make you come in that and then drink it like water.”

Hanbin stares in horror, even more horrified when he feels his cock twitch to life. He literally just came and Bobby is saying gross stuff.

“Bobby hyung!” He says aghast.

Bobby laughs, his whole face lighting up in such a beautiful way. Hanbin can’t help smiling back. “You should see your face.” He stammers out through his weird, cut off giggles. “No, but seriously,” Bobby turns his body so he’s on his stomach, facing Hanbin and juts his ass out, wiggling his hips and moaning just a tiny little noise when the knot catches on his rim. He can feel Hanbin’s come sloshing inside of him. “Get hard again so you can keep coming inside of me. I want to _leak_ with your come.”

Hanbin’s breath is stolen for the umpteenth time in the night. “Now who’s the one with the dirty mouth!” He slaps Bobby lightly, biting the soft cheek. Red and pink mixing in different shades over the round globes. “I should gag you, hyung.”

“Hanbin-ah, you can do whatever you want with me. I’m your omega, the real toy here is me.”

Hanbin shuts his eyes, wondering what monster he’s created.

“Oh look, you’re hard again! Put it in, pretty please.”

His poor dick, it’s going to be broken by the end of this week.


End file.
